FROM 'SENDAL JEPIT' TO LOVE
by Rara Jung
Summary: Cerita singkat Chanbaek. Dari awal bertemu sampai akhirnya menikah. YAOI. DLDR. Humor gagal. M-Preg. EXO CHANBAEK.


Mian kalo gaje, karena FF ini emg gaje /ketawa nista/ mian kalo isinya bener-bener bikin mual… ini buat seru-seruan aja, jadi rara berharap gak ada pihak yang tersinggung. ini hanya sebuah FF jadi jgn diambil hati…

ok… langsung dicek en ricek aja…

Tittle : FROM 'SENDAL JEPIT' TO LOVE

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Komedi gagal

Rating : T (teen)

Cast : Only ChanBaek

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast. Ini murni pemikiran saya, so plagiat, silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_Cerita singkat Chanbaek. Dari awal bertemu sampai akhirnya menikah._

.

.

.

**THIS YAOI. Boy X Boy. Dont Like Dont Read.**

**No bash No flame**

**Sorry for Typos. EYD berantakan**

**Hope you like this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu, saat weekend. Dari kejauhan terlihat namja manis bereyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya yang sama sekali tidak ada anggun-anggunnya(?), memakai kaos oblong dan jeans belel pendek sedang mengantri tiket wahana permainan di ancol -dia baekhyun-. "gamsahamnida" ucap nya sambil membungkuk dan meninggalkan loket karcis.

Tiba-tiba ada tiang listrik –m aksudnya namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata- yang memanggil dan mengejarnya baekhyun. "nona, tunggu" namja itu mengahampiri baekhyun dan memberikan sesuatu.

"kau memanggilku?" Tanya baekhyun.

"ne, siapa lagi, kau yang memakai sandal jepit beda warna sebelah" jawab namja itu.

"ya! masih untung aku tidak pakai daster… mau apa kau? Cuma mau menghina ku eoh? Sandal seperti ini sedang tren kau saja yg tidak tau, dasar katro. Dan yang perlu kau ketahui, aku namja. Jangan memanggilku nona. Apa-apaan itu?" baekhyun menjitak kepala namja yang baru beberapa detik lalu ditemuinya.

"appo, igeo… aku hanya mengembalikan uang receh cepe'an mu yang terjatuh habis mengantri tiket tadi. Nampak nya jeans belel mu itu kantong nya sobek alias tidak layak pakai" namja itu mengembalikan 3 keping uang receh cepe'an kepada baekhyun. #ambil aja bang, 300 ini…haha

Akhirnya, karena pertemuan tidak disengaja itu mereka jadi berkenalan dan berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati wahana bermain di ancol #ngarang bgt ini mah diancol.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian bioskop

"yeollie, ayo kita nonton Second Moon(?), sepertinya seru" ajak baekhyun manja pada namja yg akhirnya oleh pihak kepolisian diidentifikasi bernama Park Chanyeol.

Ditengah-tengah jalan raya(?) cerita Second Moon, chanyeol ingin mengatakan cinta pada baekhyun tapi ternyata baekhyun malah tertidur dengan iler yg menganak sungai #lebay. chanyeol pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan cinta pada baekhyun.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, baekhyun berbelanja ke distro dan tidak sengaja bertemu chanyeol…

"sudah ku bilang berhenti memakai kaos oblong, jeans belel dan sndal jepit beda warna mu itu" tegur chanyeol tiba-tiba. *ceritanya baekhyun orang yang nyentrik, jadi suka hal-hal yang tak lazim(?) contohnya sandal jepit beda warna sebelah kebanggannya.

"ish chanyeol, pelankan suara mu, aku kan jadi gak malu"

"yang benar jadi malu, pendek"

"ya! Kau mengajak ku berkelahi disini eoh?" baekhyun menarik lengan bajunya bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada chanyeol tapi tidak jadi karena ucapan chanyeol.

"baekhyun ah, aku sebenarnya sudah ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu, tapi sepertinya baru sekarang waktu yang benar-benar tepat. would you be my boyfriend?" Tanya chanyeol serius sambil menyodorkan sekotak nasi (?) ga deng, kotak berwarna pink.

"oouuuooo… please saw….." sahut pelayan distro #boyfriend mode on.

"jika kau mau menerima cintaku, pakai baju yang ada di kotak ini" ucap chanyeol sambil bersujud didepan baekhyun.

baekhyun pun memakainya dan mereka resmi jadian.. #cuit cuiw…

.

.

.

Setiap malam minggu tiba, chanyeol selalu dateng ke rumah baekhyun buat ngapel ceritanya…

Dan kostum andalan chanyeol adalah T shirt dilengkapi dengan jeans (tanpa belel). Tanpa diminta setiap malam minggu, chanyeol selalu buatin baekhyun Bakso bakar, dan apapun makanan dan berbau daging, karena baekhyun sangat suka daging. chanyeol tau tiap malam minggu baekhyun tidak dapat jatah makan malam #malangnyaaaa…

Setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan, waktu musim panas pun tiba dan saat itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun baekhyun, orang tua ChanBaek merencanakan acara pertunangan mereka. Sekaligus merayakan acara Ultahnya baekhun. Setelah pesta pertunangan usai, tak berapa lama kemudian ChanBaek melangsungkan pernikahan yg sangaaaat...sangaaaat luar biasa sedeeeeeeerrhana sekali, dapat dibayangkan...tamu yg hadir cuma dikasih hidangan Nasi Bungkus berlaukan tempe tahu goreng gosong… dan souvenirnya sendal jepit!

"ini semua karena aku sayang kamu jagiya. Sandal jepit mengingatkan aku pada awal kita bertemu" ucap chanyeol sambil mengecup ujung jari baekhyun #kgak ada tempat lain apa bang yang dicium?

"ne jagi, hemat pangkal kaya, kita harus belajar dari teukkie dan hyukkie tetangga sebelah" baekhyun mengangguk.

"tenang saja jagiya, aku sudah menyiapkan tiket bulan madu kita ke samudra pasifik" sahut chanyeol.

Setelah sekian lama menikah... baekhyun akhirnyaaa hamil! Yeay! *ku hamil duluan sudah 3 bulan (dangdut mode on) #author tambah gila

"yeobo, aku mau kalau anak kita lahir diberi nama Chanhyun" ujar baekhyun

"aku ikut apa katamu saja sayang" sahut chanyeol.

"saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

FF rara the one n only yang pling amburadul kacau dan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya selesai juga semoga terhibur.

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya ^^

See you at next FF

Annyeong….


End file.
